A Walk Back
by Pikagirl18
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll just say, its the sequal to "Walk to Another World".


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Zelda stuff. But Natsume,Fiena,Kylie (I based off someone I do not like evil grin) are my own. The other people are well...just plain made up to take up some roles. Enjoy the sequal to my first story._

**Confused Realities**

"Natsume!" said Mrs. Regal said with annoyance ringing clear in her voice. "Pay attention! Science class is not a class to be daydreaming in,especially during an experiment!" she scolded. "If I catch you daydreaming again,I'm sending you to the principal's office. I know school is almost out,but that is no excuse for not doing your work."

"Yes Mrs. Regal." said Natsume sadly as she got back to her experiment with some chemicals and other stuff.

Soon the bell rang and all the kids left their classes and headed to their lockers.

"Hey,Natsume,what's going on?" asked a girl with long brown hair in a braid that went down to her waist. She was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt. "I heard Mrs. Regal gave you the royal threat."

"She did...unfortantaly." Natsume mumbled as she picked her math book up. "I mean,she needs to chill big time. She's too testy.I only daydreamed for about a minute and the next thing I know is she's trying to bite my head off.But dn't you go telling anyone I said that,Fiena."

"Maybe it's because she's in a crabby mood." Fiena suggested.

"Highly doubtful." Natsume said.

"The only reason she's mean to you,Natsume,is because your slacking off." said another girl. She had firey red hair,and cold blue eyes. "You've been daydreaming in every class,have forgotten your homework,haven't even bothered to finish your tests...You started slacking a month after you got out of the hospital.A bunch of people say its still because of your accident and that you're still getting over the shock of almost dieing and actually being hit by a cart." she said icily.

"Leave Natsume alone,Kylie." Fiena pushed Kylie away from Natsume and made sure she left. "Don't listen to her Nat." she put her hand on Natsume's shoulder. "She's just being her ol' popular,jerky self."

"I know.She's been that way for awhile now too." said Natsume as they headed to math class together.

They sat through math class next to eachother,not really paying any attention Mr. Smith had to say about their math assignment. They spent most of the time passing notes back and forth secretly.

Natsume sighed and looked at the last note Fiena had given her when math class was up. She read it while she was packing her bag to go home. _**'Hey Nat, wanna hang out and do something on the last day of school? You know it's only three days until its out. Let me know later,k? See ya! Fiena'**_

After she read the note she shoved it in her pocket and headed out the school doors and started walking home. _'Hm...I guess I should do something fun with Fiena...I mean,she is my best friend,and I haven't hung out with her in a long time. Except in school,but outta school...none.'_ Her yellow eyes looked around as she crossed the street. She was looking for that familiar blonde haired boy that had saved her life. She paused when she reached the street she had been hit by that speeding car. _'No sign of him...'_ she thought sadly and continued on home.

"Natsume?" came her mom's voice when she shut the door behind her. "How was school today,dear?"

"Ok,I guess." she said while she shrugged off her backpack and set it down on the table. "I have a test to study for,so,I'll be in my room if you need me." She headed to her room with her books.

"Well,I do have one thing to talk to you about,Nat." her mother said.

"What's that?" Natsume's yellow eyes looked at her mom.

"You're grades have been slipping and I talked to Miss Regal earlier...she said you've been daydreaming in class instead of doing your work. Are you ok?" she was quite concerned.

"Oh...Miss Regal is stretching the truth,and yes my grades have been slipping a tad,but I can get them back up if I just study a little more.Don't worry about it Mom,and I am fine." Natsume assured her while she disappeared into her room.

When she had shut her door her books flew onto her bed as she slid down into a comfy beanbag chair next to her bed. She pushed some of her green hair back and looked up at the picture of her and Link on the wall. "Was it just a dream...or what is real?" she asked herself. "How will I ever find out? Should I just forget about it?"

**Knock! Knock! Knock!** Natsume looked at the door. "What?"

"Phone." came her mother's voice as she opened the door and handed the cordless phone to Natsume.

"Hello?" Natsume said as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey, Fiena." she listened to Fiena talk for awhile until her thoughts drifted away from their conversation about what to do on the last day of school.

"Nat? Nat? Are you still there?" Natsume heard Fiena saying. "Am I talking to myself here?"

"Sorry,I uh...got distracted." Natsume apologized to her friend. "Anyways,yeah,we can hang out at your house. Yes, I'm sure it's fine with my mom. Yeah, see ya then. Bye." she hung up with a sigh. Natsume pushed herself up out of her beanbag chair and left her room. "I'm staying at Fiena's house on the last day of school, as a well...you know. Sleepover type thing with a friend." She put the phone on the table.

"All right,but just a quick question, Nat." said her mother,looking up at her from a book she was reading on the couch in their very furnished living room. "Who died and made you boss,saying you could stay at Fiena's?"

Natsume's yellow eyes looked in the fridge for something to eat. "I guess I did, Mom." she said as she grabbed a soda and a ham sandwich. "Well, I'm going to study then go to bed. I have a big day at school tomorrow." she lied to her mom, just so she could go to bed early without her mom bothering her.

She plopped down on her bed and laid on her back looking at the ceiling.Her yellow eyes halfway closed. She flipped over and hugged her pillows and slowly fell asleep.

_"Nat...where are we going?" Fiena asked,looking around as she followed Natsume closely. It was dark out and starting to get foggy and hard to see._

_"..." Natsume didn't answer her friend, or try to comfort her. She just kept walking, something was calling her. Telling her to go on and just keep going with or without her friend. And that's what she was planning to do._

_Suddenly Natsume stopped walking and Fiena ran into her. "Nat!" Fiena scolded a little. "Warn someone before you just stop like that! Hey Nat,are you listening to me? Natsu-..." she stopped and stared at what her friend was staring at. "Oh my gosh..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing."Nat? Nat?" Fiena said,but something was strange...her voice was mixed with someone else's..._

"Nat! Natsume! Wake up!" her mother shook her roughly, trying to get her up. "You have to get ready for school."

Natsume's eyes barely opened and looked at her mom."School?" she mumbled as she sat up and looked at her clock. _'AHHH!SCHOOL!'_ She thought as she was snapped back into reality and ran out of her room. She slipped her clothes on, shoved her books and stuff into her back pack. "See ya later,Mom!" she ran out the door. _'That was the weirdest dream I've ever had...It felt so real...I feel like I was actually there.I'm soooo tired.'_ She thought. _'Or was it a dream?'_ that thought flashed through her mind as she darted acrossed a street and onto school grounds.

The remaining three days of school inched by slower and slower.Like time was just going to stop and they would be in school forever and ever. All the kids were sitting at their desks,staring at the clock.One minute until the bell rang and they would be out for the summer. Natsume sighed and tried not to think about watching the clock.It seemd to make it slower when she did watch it. _**RRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGG!**_ The bell went off.Natsume had thought it would never ring. She,along with all the other kids grabbed their stuff and literally ran out of the school.

"Hey Nat!" Fiena said running over to her. "Ready to hang out and have fun?" she asked with a smile."Is it going to be our traditional movie night with all our fav movies and food? Or is it going to be an old fashioned pillow war that'll last all night?" She started to jump a little.They always did these things at the end of the school year together.It had become a tradition with them,though according to their parents they were getting a little too old for that kind of stuff. But of course,they didn't care.

Natsume couldn't help but smile and be happy.She couldn't really ever stay mad when Fiena was with her."How about,we cram both in?" she said with a grin and started to laugh when Fiena sort of squealed with a childish glee.

They both laughed and talked about what they were going to do as they headed to Fiena's house. And for some reason, they started talking about dreams and Natsume ended up telling Fiena about the weird one she had the other day.

"It felt so real,Fi." Natsume finished her story quietly.She kept silent while waiting for her best friend's answer or reaction.Which ever happened to come first.

"Well..." Fiena started,"I think that is a very interesting dream,Nat.Dreams like that,I think, are always trying to tell someone something.Maybe it's trying to tell you something is going to happen soon?" she suggested.

"Maybe.." Natsume said in a hushed voice. She shook her head,realizing she had made everything so quiet and dreary feeling. "Hey,let's forget about it.It probably means something,but let's not let it interfer with our plans."

"Righty-o!" Fiena said as they entered the house and began to set up for a movie-thon.

Later they were watching their second movie.The first one was _Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring_. Their second movie was another long one.It was _Spirited Away_.

During the movie,about halfway through,Natsume felt restless and didn't feel like she could sit and watch the rest of the movie."Hey Fi,why don't we go for a walk?" Natsume asked as she paused the movie.

"Sure!" Fiena agreed happily.She felt like taking a break from the movie-thon anyway.She went over to the door, sort of stumbling for her legs had fallen asleep from sitting down so long during the movie-thon without moving much. Opening the door for Natsume to go through she shut the door behind them as they went on their walk.


End file.
